Night of the Yokai
by Beywriter
Summary: It had been sealed away in its own realm for untold centuries. It made its move on Halloween when the barriers were at there weakest. It has a Plan. Snow? on Halloween? And lots of it! Now its up to the Bladebreakers to stop this new supernatural threat before it can carry out its plans before its too late.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Night of the Yokai  
**

**P****art ****I**

"How long?"  
"How long was I trapped in that Oblivion?"  
It looked up to the sky, the clouds rose from the hole he had chopped through realms.  
It continued to stare at the stars as they were obscured by his clouds.  
Snow started falling, the clouds followed as he walked covering the surrounding area with a thick layer of snow.  
The headless figure continued to walk down from the mountains.

As it entered the city limits it came across a house with a pumpkin outside being buffeted by the winds.  
It approached the object and bent down picking up the Pumpkin and rested it on its shoulders, it felt it connecting to the Pumpkin, he could see properly, smell, taste, breathe, it was almost human again and continued walking.  
The snow continuing to pile up as it walked through the streets, the snow continuing to get heavy.

"Snow, now? Aren't we early?" Max asked Tyson, Kai and Ray who was sat by the TV in the Dojo.  
They were watching a horror movie; it was Halloween after all.

Max was looking outside before a bulletin cut over the movie causing Tyson to swear throwing popcorn at the screen.

"The following is an urgent bulletin," the voice said.  
"Freak snowstorms are collecting over Tokyo causing dangerous conditions on the roads, train services are halted and those on the roads are advised to make your way home immediately and stay warm."  
The group of males watched the TV.  
They had won their fifth tournament and were still very popular.

Max joined them to watch.  
"All signs indicate this will get heavier."  
Max cast a glance and it was getting heavier and heavier.  
"There is no explanation for the sudden freak storm but we say you should stay indoors, only emergency travel is recommended."

"Damn, what's with this weather?" Wyatt asked pulling his clothes tighter to his frame, peeking from under his eyelids as he tried to find his way through a blizzard that came out of nowhere.  
This was his first year out of the mental hospital.

Wyatt could barely see three feet in front of him, the street lights of the supposedly busy Tokyo street were barely seen, he couldn't even find anyone, despite there must have been about forty of them in front before the blizzard came.  
A whirlwind of snow formed in front of him, the icy particles bit at his skin causing shivers down his whole body, the wind pushed him back onto the ground.

The wind formed a wall of ice and snow around him and out of the deafening blizzard a figure came closer and closer.  
He stared up at it hoping it was someone who could lead him to safety when he saw he was wearing the same clothes as a Samurai, a kimono although the difference was a carved pumpkin sat where a head would be.  
Cold eyes stared down at Wyatt.  
It stood there, Wyatt was frozen from the wind and fear looking up at the figure in front.  
The sound of the wind faded away to nothingness.  
Only the sight of the wind forming a void around them was present.

Wyatt continued to look up shaking with fear.  
Its right hand dug into its pocket pulling out a circle shaped object and another two.  
It didn't take him long to realize it was holding a Beyblade.  
The thing pulled a ripcord and it flew off the launcher onto the ground tossing away all the snow as it landed creating a Beystadium.  
Wyatt got to his feet and readied his own.  
It was a challenge, he would defeat this monster then tell Kai how much he had improved.  
Beyblading was a therapy for him despite it being the core reason for his mental break down.

He slowly got to his feet and stood on the other side of the "dish" and readied his new blue Beyblade and launched it into the stadium.  
It roared out and there was a flash of light.  
Above him was a black horse with red eyes.  
"A...BITBEAST" he said shocked.  
He looked down as its Beyblade, it was completely white apart from a black weight disk.  
He saw it charge at his own slamming it to the side.  
It was brutal.  
He tried directing his blade but it was faster.  
The figure roared again and the Beyblade lit up with yellow light and snow consumed Wyatt's Beyblade.  
He tried to shake the snow off but it was starting to slow him down a little.

"AFTER HIM!" Wyatt shouted.  
The snow continued to cover his blade and they connected sending sparks over the floor before they backed away and charged again but it seemed to Wyatt like the Pumpkin headed Blader was only toying with him and he was of course correct.

"Don't back down, give it your all!" Wyatt shouted.  
He was stronger, he could win, he would win.  
It looked like he would win, the horse stayed still above the battle watching it before the Pumpkin headed Blader roared again and the horse let out a chilling sound and wind blew inwards from Wyatt's right with a ton of ice and snow slamming into his Beyblade, the Beyblade of the Pumpkin head charged into his sending it right into the wall of snow where it stopped.

The Pumpkin headed Blader raised its right hand upwards and the horse vanished into the Beyblade, it flew up to its hand and caught it.  
Wyatt stared at the figure as it approached.  
He picked up his Blade and attempted to run but a wall of wind, ice and snow which was thicker than before stopped him.  
"Gah, wha...what is this?" Wyatt asked turning to face the figure who was right in front.  
He lashed out punching the chest but the figure wasn't effected.  
It raised its right hand and Wyatt tried to dodge but he was caught with its left hand.

Its hand rested on the top of his head and then a funny feeling started down from his scalp, down his arms, chest and legs before he was fully engulfed.  
He was terrified and frozen.  
Out of nowhere he felt ice cold, it circulated through his veins and he felt tired, the last thing he knew his eyes dropped closed.  
His corpse fell to the floor slumping down.

The next feeling he felt was being bound, it was pitch black and cold, he couldn't see or hear anything.  
Wyatt realized he couldn't breath and began to panic before realizing he didn't need to.  
"H...hello?" he called out, he had a feeling he was being watched but he wasn't sure from where, it almost felt like all around.

Wyatt's body rose to its feet.  
It learned to gain control of its first victim and poke through Wyatt's head.  
Learning to control wasn't hard and set Wyatt off in search of the one called Kai.

"That follows our urgent weather bulletin, now back to the scheduled programming."  
"Finally," Tyson exclaimed.  
"It's getting heavier," Max said looking out of the window.  
By this time Kenny and Ray got up from the sofa to look out and they gasped, it was far deeper than it normally would be.

"Guys...I don't think this is normal freak weather" Ray said looking back at them.  
"It'll pass, the movie is on."  
"Tyson, something serious is going on" Max said.  
Kai joined the three at the window and put his hand on the glass before pulling it away gasping.  
"It's far colder than it gets in Russia."  
"So it's an extreme freak snow storm, shut up," Tyson said not looking away from the movie.

The snow must have been about four feet deep and it was getting deeper.

"I'm sorry, the snows too deep to go further, we're getting buried here," the drive said looking back at the four in the cab.  
"Looks like we wont be seeing Kai for a while," Bryan said folding his arms.  
"We're gonna walk it," Tala said.  
"W...walk it?" Ian asked.  
"Weather gets like this in Russia."  
"I know but I'm so warm now," he said.  
"We walk."  
Tala paid the driver and with strength they opened the doors and the four boys got out.

Instantly they were disorientated and split up walking different directions.  
"TALA, BRYAN, SPENCER!" Ian yelled into the blizzard, there was no response, it was so thick, he tried to find the car again but it was impossible, he was already totally lost, it was up to his knees.  
"HEY, ANYONE OUT THERE?" he shouted trying to walk as much as he could totally lost before a figure came over, he looked ice cold, snow and ice clinging to his brown hair, his eyes looked empty.  
"Wh...who are you?"  
The figure stopped and came closer to him.  
"Stay back, I'm armed with a Beyblade" he said pulling out Wyborg.  
The brown haired male wore a long brown coat and approached him oddly.  
"You okay?" Ian asked.  
He didn't respond and backed up slightly before the male lunged at him and wrapped his hand right around Ian's left arm.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's a Halloween one for you, a little unconventional but I think you might enjoy!

Ray: A story of horror lies before you, a review would be nice?

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Night of the Yokai  
**

**P****art I****I**

"GET OFF ME!" he shouted but the male who was quite blue skinned ignored him.  
He tried to yank off the cold dead like hand from his arm but it was impossible, it was too tight.  
He was dragged down the road, he tried everything, the cold sapped his strength making him weaker.  
Russian winters were cold but not this cold, the wind was far stronger, the ice was almost like small knives cutting into his flesh.

"GET OFF ME, GET OFF, TALA, BRYAN, SPENCER, HELP, HELP!"  
He couldn't launch Wyborg.

The male pulled him towards another figure which eventually appeared out of the snow and ice which oddly formed a path for him, the snow was now about a meter and a half deep to two meters in places  
A large area came forwards, there was a snow formed dish in the middle of the large circular area.  
"So...you wanna blade me?" Ian asked with a smirk as Wyatt pulled him to the opposite side of the dish and readied Wyborg releasing his Beyblade into the snow made arena.

The Pumpkin headed blader launched too.  
Their Beyblades instantly started colliding in the centre, spinning around each other, Ian fought aggressively, the cold no longer a bother as he used his Abbey training to beat the foe he had no choice but to fight.

"Once I'm done with you I'll be on my way...WYBORG!" he shouted.

As his Bitbeast emerged the black horse of the Pumpkin head appeared sending an avalanche of snow towards Ian.  
"Aaaah, what?"  
Ian managed to dodge most of the impact but it sent him flying back into the snow but he came out again and charged towards his foe.  
Their blades continued to strike each other frantically as Ian went on the assault.  
"WYBORG! SAND BIND!"  
The Pumpkin head roared loudly and winds came in from all directions, the stadium started falling apart.

He was buffeted from all directions, ice formed on the dish and more snow and ice slammed into it from all directions.  
"WY CRUSHER!" it roared again and caused another avalanche knocking his Beyblade against the edge of the dish burying it.  
"ATTACK WYBORG!" Ian shouted and the Beyblade broke free catching the Pumpkin headed Blader off by guard.  
"DIVE BOMB, SAND BIND!" he shouted and Wyborg attacked.

It roared again causing even more winds, snow and ice from all directions as Ian's Beyblade shot up into the air, the Beyblade was creating a thick and high wall of snow of which it would most certainly be trapped within.

"What, no, Wyborg!"  
The enemy Beyblade connected with his own sending him into the edge of the wall and within a split second it shot out of its own trap before it closed around Wyborg, the Beyblade trapped inside the snow and ice stopped dead.  
His Bitbeast vanished and the Pumpkin headed Blader caught his blade and he approached Ian who tried to dig out his blade but the snow was now clear ice.  
He knelt down trying to get at it cursing.  
"TALA, BRYAN, SPENCER...KAI!" he shouted almost begging for help, a side rarely shown with Ian.

He had to abandon Wyborg and got up to run and looked over his right shoulder to see his path blocked off, the brown haired male's hands grasped his arm and as he stood up the Pumpkin headed Blader's hand connected to Ian's forehead and he froze instantly.

He felt a weirdness filling his body from his head down to his finger and toe tips before he blacked out.

And two victims had been caught and ripped of their souls.  
The Pumpkin head sent out his two mindless slaves to drag in some more victims.  
The snowfall began to stop leaving snow as thick as three meters in some places.  
The two Ice Zombies walked over the thick layer of the snow as it stopped.  
It was their intention to find the one they both knew.  
The powerful Beyblader known as Kai Hiwatari.

"We're buried!" Max said.  
"Open the door, we can tunnel our way out," Tyson said.  
The power had now gone out, there was no more movie so now Tyson couldn't be distracted.  
"I've got a better idea," Kai said holding out Dranzer, they were in the Dojo.  
Max and Tyson with some difficulty slid the door open to see compacted snow and ice.

"GO DRANZER!"  
He launched.  
"Melt that ice and blast us a way out...FLAME SABER!"  
"That'll flood my house!" Tyson said.  
The Dojo did fill with water as Dranzer worked carving a tunnel outwards and stopped once the job was complete.  
Kai caught his blade and returned it to where he kept it.  
They saw the wet tunnel carved up and beyond that a clear night sky.  
"Okay, lets go" Tyson said and began climbing up before he slipped and fell swearing as he landed on his rear end.

"Okay, let me try" Ray said stepping on the ice and keeping his balance he made it over half way before sliding down on his front after loosing his balance.  
"Ow."  
"I thought cats landed on their feet?" Max smirked.  
"Shut up Max," Ray responded before getting up.

"SALT!" Tyson shouted.  
"It'll dry the ice."  
"I'm honestly surprised you knew that," Kai said.  
"Why didn't you say it first then?" Tyson smirked.

"Do we even have salt?"  
"Yeah we do, salted popcorn, Ray made it...Ray where's the salt?" Tyson asked.  
"I'll go get it," he said going to the kitchen and returning back several moments later with the salt and he started tossing it up Dranzer's tunnel for a few moments.  
"Okay, wait," he said, for a few moments they waited.  
"Okay, try now," Ray said and Max gave it a go.  
With some slipping and sliding he managed to reach the top, Tyson went next and when he got up enough Max helped him up, Ray went up followed by Kai and Kenny.

"Pull me, I'm slipping," Kenny said, Ray grabbed him and yanked him over the edge with Dizzi under his arm.  
"Thanks," he said.  
"Guys...check this out," Tyson said and they looked.  
"Grandpa will never believe this," he added.  
The whole neighbourhood was completely buried.  
"Kai, can you get rid of this snow and ice?" Ray asked.  
"It would cause a ton of flooding and damage to houses, it's better if it remains frozen."  
"People are trapped in their houses," Max said.  
"Okay, if you use Draciel to control the water and get it to the river I'll see what I can do to create some kind of channel and form an artificial river.

Snow was pushed up, a bit more, a bit more before a shovel broke free, it started pushing snow aside before green hair and a face appeared and looked around at the frozen tundra and he let out a low whistle of shock.  
Zeo pulled himself out of his tunnel, the snow was deeper than he thought.

He now lived more in the city selling the mansion, as it had too much of a bad energy, for a single story home.

He started clearing the area around his house as much as he could widening the exit before he saw a person on the horizon, he was quite short and walking up the street.

Zeo continued to work forming a pile of snow where his garden was trying to pile it up, Halloween had been ruined, he had hoped to visit Tyson and the others and watch horror movies but had decided against it when the snow started getting heavier, he had tried calling on a land line and his cell phone but both were out of service.

He stopped when the short person came closer, he had done a good job, the tunnel was wider and he was in the process of clearing the door way so it would be a ramp, he would even attempt to carve out steps and even started the top two as he shovelled the snow away.  
His main task was to clear away the snow making his tunnel into a ramp.

Zeo was working in the moonlight stabbed the shovel into the snow and turned around.  
He looked familiar.  
"_Wasn't he a member of the team Tyson fought in his first year in Russia_?" he wondered then he remembered, he suddenly remembered.  
"Ian...P...Pa something? I blade too...that Boris guy was evil" Yes he was sure of it, The short figure stood there, his eyes empty, it freaked him out.  
"Are you okay, do you want warmth? You look frozen."  
Ice was clinging to Ian's hair, his skin pale blue.

Ian lunged at Zeo knocking them down.  
"Get off me!" Zeo didn't like using his enhanced strength, he always restrained himself and was quite capable of hiding his android strength.  
"I warn you...I possess strength you could never have, get off me or you'll get hurt."

Ian grabbed the shovel and right before Zeo could react he brought it down twice knocking him out, Zeo was dragged through the streets to where the Pumpkin headed Blader was waiting.

"MARIUM...MARIUM!" Joseph shouted out walking the streets of Tokyo.  
They were out to scare trick or treaters but when the snow started they got separated, he found himself on the surface of the snow, he had never seen anything like it before.  
"HELLO?"  
he shouted, no one responded.  
He was freezing and visibly shaking with the cold.

He saw a figured down the road.  
"MARIUM!" he shouted and ran towards it but it was someone else.  
"Didn't Dunga say he fought this guy instead of Kai?"  
It was weird, he stopped just short of the person, it was the guy but he thought he heard he died.  
"Did...didn't you die?"  
Wyatt stared at him and he stepped back a few paces.

Author notes

Beywriter: Shocks for you here, more victims, more worries, who's next? Who knows? Keep reading.  
Ray: Please don't forget to review.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	3. Part III

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Night of the Yokai  
**

**P****art II****I**

"That's not creepy..." he said and readied his red and gold Vanishing Moot.  
"Stand back." Wyatt lunged at him and Joseph launched missing Wyatt by mere inches.  
"VANISHING MOOT!" he shouted trying to get Wyatt off him.  
Wyatt stood up grabbing his wrist and scooped up some snow and shoved it in Joseph mouth in an effort to silence him he yanked Joseph forwards and scooped up his Beyblade not flinching when it cut into his flesh drawing no blood, it was all completely frozen.

He arranged his captives body so he was in front of him, both of Wyatt's ice cold hands around Joseph's arms in a tight inescapable grip.

"We should go see Zeo, he was supposed to show up" Tyson said.  
"That's right," Ray said remembering himself.  
"I hope he's okay," Max said.  
"He's fine, probably trying to clear the snow away".  
They started walking towards Zeo's house.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tyson asks.  
Dranzer and Draciel were launched.  
"FLAME SABRE!" he shouted.  
"DRACIEL, GET READY" Max shouted, the others stepped back.  
Dranzer began.

"DRACIEL, HEAVY VIPER WALL, CONTROL THAT WATER!"  
The two started to work, Dranzer melted the ice and snow while Draciel controlled it, the water started to build but they were barely making a dent to the surrounding snow.

"We'll split off to go to Zeo's" Ray said and the others nodded.  
Tyson, Ray and Kenny went in a different direction.  
Finally they reached the river which itself had frozen over and was deep, the water was dispersed over the snow.  
They caught their Beyblades and looked back.  
There was still plenty of snow around, they had only cleared about a meter from the centre of the streets and half a meter from the edges, there was far to much snow to cut through.

"This is impossible," Max sighed, Kai nodded.  
"Let's get to Zeo's." he said and Max followed.

First it was sounds he heard.  
A moment later he lifted his head and cracked open one eye to see an odd sight.  
He strained to see it as his vision came back but it looked like a brown haired male was holding someone with green hair.  
"WHERE AM I?" Zeo shouted.  
Then his vision came to another tall one standing in front of the green haired male and the figure's right hand came to the top of his head and the person's body became rigid, chest came out and up, head back slightly, eyes wide open with terror.

It continued for about three minutes before the hand was raised and the body dropped to the floor twitching.  
The figure looked at Zeo and did a "come here" motion with its right hand.

"Which is weird right? The shovel's left here alone, the snow near looks weird like someone was lying there trying to make a snow angel or something" Tyson said.  
"Maybe he fell and went in to get a change of clothes?" Ray asked.  
"He doesn't feel the cold, it wouldn't bother him," Tyson said.  
"Maybe one of us should go in?"  
"If we did we'd be stuck," Tyson said.  
"It looks like he was carving steps," Kenny said kneeling down.  
"Alright, we do that...damn, why didn't we think of that back home? It's genius," Tyson said.

"Guys, where's Zeo?" Max asked.  
"Kai...Max...Zeo's not out here, it looks weird like there was a struggle, there's a stab mark where the shovel was up right but its on the ground, doesn't look like it fell over."  
Max leaned on his knees at the dent in the snow and then noticed more foot steps near where Ray was standing, he was looking down and Max followed his eyes  
"Er guys...are they...drag marks?" Max asked.  
"Yeah they're drag marks, clear as day," Ray said.

"Maybe Zeo was attacked?" Tyson asked.  
"We should follow them" Kai said and Ray nodded.  
They started to follow the dragged tracks and the footsteps towards where, they had no idea.  
"We couldn't shift all the snow...too much...not made a dent".  
Now there were more and more people emerging to dig their homes free, but there weren't that many, some were probably trapped with cars, there were a lot of deaths that night.

Zeo saw who he thought was Tyson get to his feet, he was shaky for a few moments before walking slowly off down a passage of snow before completely going out of his field of vision.

Zeo was lifted to his feet, arms tied behind his back and brought to where Joseph and been.  
His hands were untied and his Beyblade presented to him with his launcher and rip chord.

"You want me to Blade?" Zeo asked and the Pumpkin headed Blader nodded.  
Zeo readied his Beyblade and launched, the opponent launched too.  
Their Beyblades collided and spun against each other sending sparks.  
He had practised a lot with the Bladebreakers and deemed himself a good enough Blader, even complimented by Kai of all of them which was a surprise to him.  
"GO!"  
Although Zeo still didn't have a Bitbeast of his own, his Burning Cerberus was one he never used again and wanted a Bitbeast of his own.  
He put it down to the fact he wasn't real so a pure Bitbeast would never choose him  
The members of the Bladebreakers all assured him he will find one someday.

"GO XERONIX!"* he shouted and his Beyblade responded.

Xeronix and the opponent's Beyblade continued to fight together hard, Zeo wasn't backing down and neither was his opponent.  
Determination was in his eyes, it was difficult, his opponent's eyes were two cut eye holes, he couldn't try and anticipate what they were thinking as it continued attacking hard.

It roared out and his Bitbeast appeared taking Zeo off guard.  
He was distracted and his opponent noticed and then kicked up a huge wall of snow to send his Xeronix into the snow wall of the dish.  
"Ah, what? Oh NO!"  
The Beybattle had lasted about five minutes and was over.  
Two bodies connected with his back restraining him  
He tried to break free but the Pumpkin headed blader was quicker.  
Its hand rested on his head.  
Nothing happened.  
Still nothing.  
It seemed frustrated that nothing was happening, even tried two hands and he realized he was immune to what it had done to the other guy.

A blow connected to his left cheek sending him out of the grasp of the others and onto the floor.  
He tried to regain his posture but snow formed around his legs and it started covering him.  
"What?"  
This was toughened stuff, Zeo wasn't breaking free and it soon covered him completely.

Tala was wandering around looking for people he stopped when he saw a small figure.  
Was it really Ian?  
"IAN!" he shouted.  
No response.  
"MIDGET!"  
Still no response making him puzzled and he approached Ian and he was sure it was Ian.  
"Damn Ian, where did you go off to...Ian...you okay? Big nose?"

Normally insults earned a punch but he just stood there doing nothing.

Although Ian looked different, ice and snow clung to his hair, his skin was pale and blue, his eyes seemed empty and he just stood there doing nothing before launching Wyborg at him.  
"IAN, WHAT THE FUCK?" Tala said leaping to the side dodging the Beyblade.

Ian dived on Tala and tied his hands together.  
"IAN, STOP, LET ME GO, DID BRYAN PUT YOU UP TO THIS? SPENCER?" he shouted.  
Ian got up and started dragging Tala back to the Pumpkin headed Beyblader shouting and swearing.  
Ian was completely ignoring him as he dragged the larger male back before finally reaching his goal, his eyes went wide with horror as he saw a tall male fall to the floor and start twitching on the ground.  
Andrew was the next victim.

"These drag marks go on forever," Max said.  
"We should be nearing the end now," Ray said and Kai nodded in agreement.  
"What's Zeo up to anyway?"  
They continued to walk quickly before they heard a loud explosion and saw a flash of light before they broke into a run.

An illuminated place was obvious, there was a ramp and they ran down it to see Tala being held by Wyatt and Ian.  
"TALA!" Kai shouted, Tala looked over his right shoulder.  
"RUN, RUN, RUN! SAVE YOURSELF!"

The Pumpkin headed Beyblader rested its hand on Tala's head.  
"No...get off...get...AAAAHHHH!"  
Andrew approached them.  
"Andrew! What...what's going on?" Andrew didn't respond.  
"TYSON...IT'S ZEO!" Max shouted, he was there trapped in the ice.  
"No...Zeo..."  
"Forget him Tyson, run." Tyson turned to run.

As they ran they saw Joseph with Carlos restrained and walking towards where they were running from.  
"Carlos!" Tyson shouted and ran towards and he saw who was holding him.  
"Joseph!?" Tyson was confused.  
"Let him go." Joseph ignored Tyson and continued walking.  
He tried to separate them.  
"Get this freak off me Tyson!" Carlos shouted.

Author notes

Beywriter: Please keep reading and reviewing!  
Ray: We hope your enjoying the story so far, all comments are greatly accepted.

* Pronounced Zeronix


	4. Part IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Night of the Yokai  
**

**P****art I****V**

Ray Max and Kai tried their best but Joseph pulled out his Vanishing Moot as a defence, he didn't command anything but the Bitbeast continued defending them.

It lunged at them, they didn't call there own Bitbeasts because there was a risk Carlos could be injured.  
"We have to go...get him later," Kai said pulling Tyson back.

They looked and saw Tala running towards them with Ian, Andrew and Wyatt behind.  
"Kai...we have to try."  
Joseph stopped and looked at Kai for the first time and continued walking.  
"TYSON, HELP DAMN IT!"  
Vanishing Moot continued keeping a barrier attacking whoever got close almost hitting Max twice, the third time he might not be as lucky so he kept his distance.

Andrew, Tala, Wyatt and Ian continued to bare down before they stopped.  
They didn't want to run, perhaps they could talk?

It was about a two meter gap between them.  
"Guys...what's going on...why is Zeo in ice? Who was that pumpkin headed guy?  
They didn't respond, even Tala now had blue skin and just stared without emotion at him.

"Tala...what's going on? Ian? Answer!" Kai asked but they stood there staring before they lunged.  
"RUN!" Max shouted, they turned to run but with the snow and ice on the floor it was difficult but they continued to run to escape those hot on their heels.  
"Stop chasing us...we're on your side!" Tyson shouted.  
Wyborg appeared in front of them blocking the street, too tall to scale.  
Ray launched Driger and Max launched Draciel they managed to distract Wyborg as they continued to run.  
"DRIGER! DRACIEL!" Wyborg was attacked by the two Bitbeasts.  
Dranzer joined them, Kai knew how to fight and they ran.  
Luckily Wyborg was distracted and they were able to keep running.

Wyborg lunged down past Driger and Dranzer charging at them.  
"LOOK OUT!" Tyson shouted diving out of the way.

Max was the only one too slow and was caught in the tail, he was picked up and taken back, before Tyson could retrieve his Beyblade Wyborg scooped it up into its mouth.  
"They've got Max! IAN LET HIM GO!" Kai shouted.  
"DRANZER!" he added.  
"Kai, no, Max could get hit!" Ray shouted.  
The group backed off and ran back to where the Pumpkin headed Blader was.

"We've gotta go back there!" Tyson shouted.  
"We need a plan first, we'll get Maxie back" Ray said.  
"What was that thing anyway?" Tyson asked.  
"I have no idea...reminds me of the Dark Bladers" Kenny said.  
"Could it be a new Dark Blader?" Tyson asked.  
"I have no idea."

"LET GO OF ME!" Max struggled and was placed down in front of the Pumpkin headed Blader.  
"Who...who are you? What are you?" Max asked.  
Draciel was dropped in front of him, it held a Beyblade.  
"What's your name? I'm Max." Finally it spoke one single word.  
"Yokai."  
It then launched the Beyblade and indicated for Max to do the same.  
"You wanna blade? I saw what you did to Tala...no way I'm gonna let that happen to me."

He prepared Draciel and launched it.  
"Go Draciel!"

Yokai knew how Max bladed, sort of, it had Joseph's, Tala's and Ian's memories.  
It knew Max was defensive.  
"DRACIEL DEFENCE!"  
Its Beyblade collided with his own again, again, again, again.  
The Yokai Blader roared causing more snow to form from nowhere.  
"GRAVITY CONTROL!" Max shouted as the snow bared down on him but it barely had an effect, it was like Beyblading against Ian, Wyatt, Tala, Joseph, Andrew and Carlos all at once.  
Carlos who had lost within the first five seconds, he still had no Bitbeast and was now the property of the Yokai Beyblader invading their realm.

Max's defences were heavily taxed.  
"_I can't last long like this,_" he thought.  
"DRACIEL...ATTACK ULTRA GRAVITY CONTROL!"  
The snow collided with him.  
"AQUA SHEILD!" he tried to defend against the snow and successfully repelled half of the attack.  
"TIDAL WAVE!" he tried his attack but it didn't work, the water froze half way.  
"AH, DAMN!"  
It broke through summoning his own Bitbeast with a heavy amount of snow and ice bombarding his Bitbeast knocking it back against the snow edge.  
"Push back Draciel, you can do it!" he said.  
Max may have successfully integrated all his learned attacks into his MGHMS* Beyblade but his arsenal wasn't enough.

The snow surrounded him again.  
"AQUA SHEILD!"  
It was too late, he took a heavy beating but didn't stop although his power was significantly reduced.  
"Hang in there Draciel!"

He realized his main attack was useless, their Beyblades continued to collide sending sparks, It roared again sending this time even more.  
Their Bitbeasts collided in the air trying to hold each other's attacks back but Draciel was weakening before finally being overcome.  
Max's Beyblade was knocked out onto the snow.

"No," Max sighed.

Wyatt, Ian and Tala held him in place as Yokai came forwards placing his hand on Max's head, he felt the strange feeling filling him before he felt tired, his eyes drifted closed and his dead, lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Maybe fire is his weakness?" Tyson asked.  
"Well snow did appear around when that monster did so, looks like Kai's our only hope," Ray said.  
"Once again, Kai has to save the day..." Kai gave Tyson a punch to the arm.  
"Quit the sarcasm...I'll do my job.

"They...all...looked...looked like Zombies or something," Kenny said.  
They were still outside by a building keeping close for warmth, Dranzer spinning between them giving off heat.  
"But they're all there, we can't barge in and attack him," Ray said.

"If we can defrost Zeo he would fight with us," Kenny pointed out and Tyson responded.  
"You mean, Zeo was frozen because he didn't have what the monster wanted?"  
"Precisely," he said.  
"What doesn't Zeo have that we all have?" Tyson asked.  
"A soul?" Ray asked.

"AH, I GET IT!" Kenny said shouting out before becoming worried, the others looked at him.  
"What chief?" the Russian asked.  
"He's taking Beybladers, battling them, he defeats them and steals their souls...that's why they looked like zombies," Kenny said.  
"And now Max has the same fate? He's dead?" Tyson asked looking sad.  
"If we can defeat that thing, maybe we can set the souls free back to their bodies?" Ray asked.  
"Those that have a Bitbeast...theoretically are fine...those that don't...are probably dead...theoretically," Kenny said.  
"A lot of people don't have Bitbeasts but blade," Ray said.  
"We have to save them...lives are at risk," Kai said.

"So, we go in, distract the others, Kai goes for the monster after hopefully defrosting Zeo and kill this guy before his army gets any bigger?" Ray asked and the others nodded.  
"How do we kill it?" Tyson asked.  
"Fire, a good jolt from the flame sabre should do that" Kai said catching Dranzer.

They got up and walked back, all checking their Beyblades for any sign of damage, all they would have to do is battle the army and keep Kai only for the demon, none of its army was around as they got closer and when they entered all who was there was Tala, Max and Ian, the rest were gone.  
They launched their Beyblades.  
"Leave Max to me."  
"DRANZER, FIRE ARROW, RELEASE ZEO!"

Ray engaged Tala, all Kenny could do was watch.  
Ian launched.  
"Guys...WYBORG" Kenny said setting up Dizzi to record to keep his records up to date and for proof.  
The snow and ice around Zeo started to melt and the Pumpkin headed Blader launched at Kai, Ray countered his attack fending off both Tala and the monster Blader, having to ignore Tala who was slicing into him.  
"DRIGER! KAI, GET ZEO FREE, NOW!" he shouted.

Yokai's power was split between himself, Ian, Tala and Max, their combined strengths were extreme, boosted by its own power, Joeseph's, Andrew's, Wyatt's and Carlos's who were elsewhere, It was technically Tyson and Ray versus Tala, Max, Joseph, Ian, Wyatt, Andrew and Carlos, their combined, two versus the power of seven coming from three Beyblades.  
"DRIGER!"  
"DRAGOON!" It was a heavy weighed fight, the odds were against them, their super attacks were over boosted, Zeo melted more and became aware of what was happening, finally he became free and Kai turned his attention to the Yokai.  
"Take Tala Ray, I got this." Ray turned his attention to the red haired Russian.

Tyson and Ray fought Ian, Max and Tala together, it was still three against two as Zeo collected himself.  
"ZEO, WE NEED YOUR HELP!"  
He looked around for his Xeronix Beyblade and found it near the dish picking it up and launching it, he joined Tyson and Ray, all Kenny could do was watch.  
It was a relife to see three on three but it wasn't much of a boost, Zeo had no Bitbeast.

"Kai...hurry up!" Kenny said.  
Kai was having a tough time, its Bitbeast blocked most of his fire attacks.  
"DRANZER!"

Author notes

Beywriter: One last part to go, were hoping your liking it so far!  
Ray: What do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama

* Pronounced Zeronix


	5. Part V

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Night of the Yokai  
**

**P****art ****V**

Tyson had a feeling he wouldn't win, all he had to do was keep up his defence, like Ray and Zeo.  
"GO XERONIX!" he shouted pushing back Ian's Beyblade but Ian counter attacked knocking it back.  
"Damn," he shouted.  
"MAX, SNAP OUT OF IT, MAX!"  
"He's not in there, the thing's probably controlling him since it stole his soul," Kenny shouted.

Ian's, Max's and Tala's Beyblades charged inwards towards Ray and Tyson.  
"VULCAN POWER CLAW!"  
"ULTIMATE PHANTOM HURRICANE!"  
Ray's blade connected with Tala's, Tyson's with Max's they pushed the Beyblades forwards but when Ian's connected with Zeo's it pushed him back.  
"Don't give in...GO XERONIX!"

"DRANZER, FIRE ARROW! DESTROY THAT BEYBLADE!"  
For once Kai wished he had Black Dranzer.  
Their Beyblades connected.  
It roared sending snow and ice towards Kai but its attack was almost completely ineffective.  
Kai smirked.  
"No way that'll work with me, GO DRANZER!"  
Kai's blue Beyblade connected with Yokai's, his Beyblade glowed with heat.  
It was the opposite of Max's unfortunate Beybattle, Kai had the upper hand.  
"DRANZER, FLAME SABRE!"  
His Beyblade struck Yokai's hard, again, again, and again.  
The evil Bitbeast cried out with pain and began to weaken.  
It roared ordering its Bitbeast to attack sending in more and more, snow wind and ice to put out Kai but the Phoenix burned too bright and hot, its attacks effected Dranzer a lot but not enough to cause a problem for Kai.

Zeo couldn't last much longer, Ian and Tala were hammering him.  
Ray got Tala's Beyblade away but the damage had been done.  
Ian's Beyblade slammed into Zeo's knocking it out and down for the count.  
"No, sorry guys."  
"It's okay, you did good...GO DRAGOON!"  
"DRIGER! GATLING CLAW!"  
Their Beyblades were now more at risk with Zeo out.  
Despite there was one more, they were practically surrounded by the energies, they wouldn't last, they both knew it.

"FALL BACK FOR AN ATTACK RUN!" Kai shouted and Dranzer got into position.  
"VOLCANO EMISSION!"  
His Beyblade charged at Yokai's sending it back into the snow wall.  
"FIRE ARROW!"

Dranzer flew through the horse causing it to cry out in pain and vanish in a flash of light.  
Kai's Beyblade charged right in slamming it against the wall.  
"BLAZING GIG!"  
Kai's Beyblade collided with Yokai's causing it to break up into smouldering bits of metal.

"NOW DRANZER, FINISH THAT THING OFF! FIRE ARROW!"  
Dranzer attacked Yokai, the flaming arrows pieced its body and knocked his pumpkin head off.  
More arrows pieced its body, and the Beyblades began to weaken.  
About twelve arrows shot through its body before it finally succumbed.  
"BURN IT!"  
Dranzer surrounded the Yokai with fire causing it to burn, its body.  
Its body fell to the floor and Kai kept up the heat.

The three Beyblades began to weaken, Tala, Ian and Max began to loose their balance and sway as though they were drunk before finally falling over, their Beyblades stopped spinning.  
In other parts, Wyatt, Joseph, Andrew and Carlos also did the same before falling over allowing those they caught to go free.

Yokai finally extinguished, all that was left was ashes which were blown away by the wind.  
"Kai did it...he won...he's a hero," Zeo said shouting with joy.  
Kai caught Dranzer.  
"No Zeo, we did it...we're heroes."  
Zeo smirked and then smiled.  
"Well Halloween is screwed," Tyson said walking over to Max and rolling the blond onto his back.  
"Max...wake up."  
"We should get them to some warmth," Kenny said.

Max was picked up by Tyson bridal style.  
Ray sat down in front of Ian and with some help from Kenny he picked Ian up piggy back like Tyson had carried him once before.  
Kai carried Tala like Ray did to Ian.  
"We should go back to my house, we have four spare bedrooms isn't it closer?" Zeo asked.  
"The Dojo and Zeo's are about the same distance".  
"Dad might be getting a little concerned," he said.  
"Oh yeah, wasn't he sick?" Tyson asked.  
Zeo nodded.  
"When I last checked on him, he was sleeping."

They started walking around to Zeo's before they eventually found Joseph passed out on the floor.  
"Joseph!"  
Zeo picked him up.  
Wyatt, Andrew and Carlos were still missing and by the time they got to Zeo's they hadn't found any more, Zeo checked on his father who was still sleeping.

Max, Ian, Tala and Joseph were given beds

"I remember Carlos was caught...he wasn't there...Andrew."  
"There was another, one with brown hair and eyes, I don't know his name."  
Kai gasped.  
He remembered, he was more distracted by seeing Tala.  
"WYATT, I need a flash light or something."  
"I'm coming with you...there's Carlos...Andrew...Wyatt, you'll need help," Ray said.  
"That's two but we're looking for three, I'll go too, Zeo and Kenny can take care of everyone here," Tyson said.

The three went outside, rescue services were now working to clear snow outwards using trucks.  
The three split up in different directions, each with a light of there own.  
Moonlight made the snow sparkle slightly as they walked onwards, more and more people around, they wondered if the people they were searching for had already been found and were safely recovering.  
The first to find anyone was Ray, he came across Andrew's body.

Ray's torch has a shoulder strap he put over his body before attempting to pick up Andrew.  
It was tough, Andrew was taller than him, he had the height of a Basketball player but Ray somehow summoned up the strength to get him back to Zeo's house and was helped down the slope by Zeo.  
Kai eventually found Carlos ten minutes later after Ray returned carrying him bridal style, over the shoulder didn't work as well as he originally thought.  
Tyson found Wyatt and picked him up bridal style

They were all given a fold out bed but none of them had a pulse.  
Wyatt, Andrew and Carlos were effectively dead.  
"You said they'd be fine!" Tyson said.  
"I never said for sure...the good news is Max, Tala, Joseph and Ian are getting warmer," Kenny said.  
"That's good at least," Ray said.  
"Can't we even try saving them?" Kai asked.  
"They would have died as soon as their soul was stolen, they had no Bitbeast link to save them like Max, Tala, Ian and Joseph did," Kenny explained and Kai sighed.  
"It could have been worse, right?" Zeo asked.  
"Oh yeah, a lot worse" Kenny said.

It was around 8AM when they started stirring, Tala woke first, followed by Max, Ian and Joseph.

Max explained he had asked the creature its name, it called itself only one word.  
"Yokai" and he explained what it felt like to be in nothing all around, it was dark, unnerving and very, very lonely.  
They all had flu symptoms and would be bed ridden for a couple of days whilst they recovered.  
By mid morning, with the rescue teams working and with the sun, since it was clear, the freak snow melted and was taken away quickly.  
The final death toll was seventy five, most had frozen to death in cars, others had frozen to death and were buried in snow.  
Spencer and Bryan were among the survivors, taking shelter with other people.

Seven days after the freak snow storm, there was a mass funeral and a day of mourning for those lost.  
Kai said some things about Wyatt and Carlos, Tyson talked about Andrew.  
The news of what had happened spread and almost instantly the whole world had heard.

Ray, Tyson, Kai, Max and Kenny as well as Ian, Tala and Joseph all told what had happened although some people believed what they said, others didn't.  
It was hard to believe for some that a Yokai had caused all the death.  
Some thought they came up with the Yokai so they would sound like heroes or were attention seeking, some people claimed the footage was faked.  
They didn't care what others thought, it was real enough to them.  
The Night of the Yokai would be fresh in their memories for years to come.

Author notes

Beywriter: Its finished! What did you think? Like? Hate? Don't be afraid to comment, I'm quite friendly.  
Ray: Sad that some died but it could have been worse

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama

* Pronounced Zeronix


End file.
